The Two Wizards And The First Year
by Merlinus Ferin
Summary: my first HP fanfic go easyI do not own anything of J.K. Rowlings including characters, places, spells, etc.
1. Chapter 1

The Two Wizards And The First Year

Chapter One- The Unexpected Arrival.

Klyde Ferin tossed and turned in his sleep. His brother Merlinus was awakened by his brother's movements. Merlinus faced his brother and shook him a bit. "Klyde wassuhmatter?" Merlinus said sleepily. Klyde let out a yell as his brother shook him. "Shh! You'll wake up mum and dad!" Merlinus said. "Now get back to sleep." Merlinus turned back over to look at the clock. 12:03 it read, he sighed. "Brother I dreamt of Hogwarts!" Klyde said. Merlinus' eyes widened. He turned back to face his brother again. "What did you say?" Merlinus asked. "I dreamt I was going to Hogwarts! You and I both got sorted into Ravenclaw. D'you think that'll happened next week? I mean... that's when we're going right?" Klyde said. "Yes Klyde 3 more days and we'll be off to Hogwarts.. away from mum and dad. You still have all of your things packed right?" Merlinus asked. Klyde nodded. "Remember that key I gave you? Get it for me please." Klyde got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. He bent down and took a piece of floorboard out of the floor. He reached in the tiny compartment and took out the key. "Good boy, we'll need this if we want our school stuff." Said Merlinus. "You know what Klyde? I think we should leave now... to get our school things." Klyde looked very happy. They packed up their suitcases and went down stairs. At the front of the door was 2 small envelopes. The boys looked at them and smiled. They opened the door saw 2 owls fly away hooting in the night. They both opened their letter and read it to each other aloud. After reading the envelope they walked outside and got on their bikes and headed for the Leaky CauldronAs they entered the pub many people stared at them. "Hey you kids! come over here." Said the bar keeper. They walked over to the counter greeting a few people on the way over there. Klyde looked around as the bar keeper and Merlinus were talking. He looked over to a door that an "Employees only" sign on it. He saw a man walking over to the door and pulling out a short stick from his pocket. Klyde looked at his brother who was still busy talking to the bar keeper to notice Klyde run over to the door. Klyde put his ear to the door and heard a rumbling noise as if bricks were moving around. Merlinus heard the noise and looked over at the door. "Klyde what are you doing!" He yelled. Klyde opened the door and saw nothing but a brick wall. "Get away from there boy!" Shouted an old patron. "It's alright Bill they need to get their things from Diagon Alley. Why don't you show them the way in either that or get out." The bar keeper said. The old man ran out of the bar immediately. "I'll do it." Said a voice from across the room. The man's hat was worn over his face so it couldn't be seen. The man stood up and just as he did the doors to the Leaky Cauldron shattered and a flash of green light was all that was seen. Smoke and dust gathered everywhere making it nearly impossible to see. Merlinus ran to were Klyde had been standing. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Yelled a voice. Another green flash, only this was came within 3 inches of Merlinus' head. Merlinus grabbed Klyde and ran into the "Employees Only" door. Merlinus tripped over a body and dropped Klyde. Klyde looked over and found a small stick. He heard the door open and he grabbed the stick, closed his eyes, and pointed it to the door. "_Abada Kerdabrah_!" Klyde yelled. He opened his eyes and saw a dark figure in the doorway. The dark figured raised his wand and pointed it at Klyde. Klyde closed his eyes in fear. The dark figured laughed.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Klyde opened his eyes to see the man who had offered to take him and Merlinus to Diagon Alley standing over the dark figure. Klyde stood up with the wand still in his hand. "I never want to hear you say those 2 words again." Said the man. "My name is Helfin, I'm the new teacher at Hogwarts. We need to go before more of them come." Klyde nodded. "But what about my brother?" Said Klyde pointing at the unconscious Merlinus. "He'll be fine let's go." Helfin picked up Merlinus and tapped his wand against the wall. Klyde watched in awe as the bricks opened up and formed an archway. They walked through the archway and out into Diagon Alley. Although the street was lined with gas lit lamps it was still quite dark out. "First let's get you a wand in case those guys come back. I've no clue why they were after you. Come on Ollivander's is this way." said Helfin. They walked into the shop and saw a young man reading _the Daily Prophet_ behind the counter. The young man looked up and smiled. "Oh hello come for a wand this late have you? Well step right over here fellow." Said the man. Klyde looked up at Helfin. Helfin nodded and gave him a nudge. Klyde walked over to the man. "Wait right here and I'll get you one to start with." the man said walking back to a giant shelf full of wand cases. He looked at a few wands before finally choosing one. He walked back over to Klyde and handed him the wand. Klyde stood there holding the wand. "Well what are you waiting for? Wave it around." the man said impatiently. Klyde waved the wand and nothing happened. "Alright let me get you another one." The man took the wand and put it back. As he searched for another one the man kept glancing at Merlinus. Finally bringing back two cases he handed one to Klyde. "There my boy, try that one." Klyde opened the case pulled out the wand. When Klyde was holding his wand he felt stronger somehow, as if the wand gave him more courage. The man smiled and pointed the other wand at Merlinus. "_Ennervate!_" Merlinus woke up breathing heavily. "Wha-... What happened?" He asked drowsily. Helfin let him down but kept a hold of him for the fear of him tripping over thin air. The clerk handed Merlinus his wand. Merlinus' eyes widened once more as he took a hold of his wand. "Aha! Just as I expected. those wands are twin brothers as you two are. They fit you perfectly!" the clerk exclaimed. "There is no need to pay as every wizard should have a wand!" They said thanks and walked out.

After they had visited Gringotts with the key Klyde had hidden they walked into all of the other stores and got their equipment and owls. "You two will stay in my room in the Leaky Cauldron. If I put up enough hexes and curses we'll be fine for the night." said Helfin. So they walked back into the Leaky Cauldron and Helfin taught them the spell _Reparo_ in which they used to help clean up the place. After a few minutes of cleaning and fixing things the three headed upstairs into Helfin's room. They all got in and Helfin pointed his wand at the entrance. "_Langlock_..._Locomotor Mortis..._there... that should do it for now. We'll diffidently know if anyone comes near here." The two boys sat down on the bed. Klyde, flicking his wand around randomly,accidentally enchanted a lamp to flicker on and off. "So what happened back there?" Merlinus asked. "Well, when the dark lord fell nineteen years ago he had followers called the death eaters. Although there's probably no way of the dark lord ever returning they still fight and still grow in numbers. We're not sure why they went after you, maybe you look like someone they despise? I dunno, we'd better get to be we've got to get to platform nine and three quarters tomorrow." Helfin explained. They looked at him in confusion. "You'll see when we get there. For now rest or I'll put you to sleep." Helfin said with a wave of his wand. They quickly jumped in the bed. Klyde almost instantly feel asleep, but Merlinus laid there for a half hour before he feel asleep. Helfin watched them fall asleep until he found himself fast asleep on the floor.

There was a loud bang. Klyde awoke to see Merlinus and Helfin with their wands pointed at the door. "Oh very good Merlinus! Not many young wizards can do that, try again." Helfin said. Merlinus nodded. "_STUPEFY!"_ a very small and very thin bolt of red light shot out of Merlinus' wand and smashed into the door. "That's very good for an 11 year old. You'd better stick with _Flippendo_ and _Rictusempra_ for now." said Helfin. Helfin looked over at Klyde. "Hey! Good morning boy, just teaching your brother some new spells. He's a right quick learner. Well, we'd better go down and get breakfast then head out to Platform nine and three quarters." said Helfin. The three walked downstairs and sat down at a small booth in a dark corner of the pub. Helfin glanced at his watch. "By the beard of Merlin! We need to go! Um... I'll stop the trolley and get you some snacks on the express." Helfin said. So they ran off to Kings Cross Station. They got to the intersection of platforms nine and ten. "Um... ok boys just do as I do. If you're nervous... just do it in a bit of a run." explained Helfin. Helfin walked his way into the wall between platforms nine and ten. The kids looked oddly at each other. Then Merlinus jogged into it with his eyes closed. He stood there for a bit only to get hit by a trolley from behind the border. "Oi! Sorry mate it's my first year... not used to the whole going through the wall idea. My name is Fenrir Honket." The boy pushing the trolley said. Fenrir was filthy looking. He had soot black hair and big brown eyes. Merlinus saw Klyde come from behind Fenrir almost running into him. "Better come away from there might get run down... small as you are." Fenrir said. A tall thin man with glasses and the same facial properties as Fenrir. His hair was the same color only two or three inches longer in a bowl cut-ish style. The man was looking around as if he had lost something. "Umm...Dad...I'm down here." Said Fenrir slowly. "Oh right... I've forgotten how short you are. Um.. Who are they?" Mr. Honket said. "Oh I'm not sure..." Fenrir said. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Merlinus... and this is Klyde my younger brother." Merlinus said. "Well it's nice to meet you both. Mind if I sit with you on the train? I reckon no one else will want to sit with me... my appearance and all." said Fenrir. "Of course! Better to make friends now they risk them being enemies later." said Merlinus smiling. The train whistled. Helfin came over and greeted the boy and his father. "Quickly children the trains about to leave!" said Fenrir. They three boys and Helfin quickly ran onto train and got their tickets stamped. After they got on board they searched for around 5 minutes to finally find an empty compartment.

Helfin swung the boys' stuff up onto the top shelf where they couldn't reach. "Trolley! Anything from the trolley!?" A plump old woman pushing a trolley with loads of goodies and treats. "I'll take some chocolate cauldron please." Fenrir said handing over some sickles. After they ate almost everything they bought (save a few bogey and vomit flavored Beans) Merlinus decided to Roam the train and meet new people. As he passed the compartments he glanced inside each one to see if anything interesting was going on. In one he saw two girls levitating a small book with their wands. After passing a few more carts and finding nothing interesting he moved to the last set of compartments. He saw two boys standing in front of the door to the last compartment. Merlinus walked up to them. The boy on the right had dark red hair and was chubby. The boy on the left had long blond hair and very thin. "Oi, buddy, bugger off... no need to be here." The chubby one said. The blond one was slowly reaching in his pocket for his wand. Merlinus saw this pulled his wand out so quick the chubby one fell over. The thin one whipped out his wand, waving it frantically. Merlinus felt like he got hit by an invisible force, he felt his legs lock together. The thin blond boy smirked and turned his back to help up the chubby boy. "_Flippendo!"_ shouted Merlinus. A small blue bolt of light hit the thin boy square in the head and flew into the back wall of the train. Everyone poked their heads out of their compartment to see what happened. The compartment the two boys were guarding opened up. Another thin blond boy came out. He looked identical to the other blond boy Merlinus had knocked back but this one had a large vertical scar across his cheek. Merlinus turned his head hearing foot steps and saw Helfin come running toward him. "_Expelliarmus!...Depluso!"_ the boy shouted. Merlinus' wand shot out of his hand and he went flying back landing into Helfin's arms. Helfin put Merlinus down and raised his wand to the student. "_Langlock!"_ Helfin shouted. "Mmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm...mmm?" The scarred boy tried to speak. A tall dark haired man appeared from the once guarded compartment. "There will be no more need of your assistance Murdey." The dark haired man said unhexing the thin blond boy. Helfin looked at the dark haired man. He was tall and his hair was shoulder length. He had an "X" shaped scar over his left eyebrow to where the lowest point of the scar could be seen when the man blinked. "Very well, Professor Trentus, we shall go... come along Merlinus." Said Helfin as they walked back to their compartment. "There was no need for that Berd... the kid would have left you alone...I saw...if you wouldn't reached for your wand none of this would have happened." said the scarred boy to his twin brother Berd. His brother looked up at him. "Just because your a year older doesn't mean you have the right to boss me around Daird." said Berd's brother. Trentus grabbed Berd's shirt and pulled him up. "But _I_ do!" the professor said moving closer to the boy's ear. "You could have ruined our plan you know." The professor said in a whisper. "And you, Laiel! You could have gotten up just as quick as you had fallen on your fat arse." yelled the scarred Daird. The chubby Laiel looked up with fear. "Get up! Get back to guarding...we still have to work this out between ourselves." said the professor.

"So what happened back there?" Klyde asked once Helfin and Merlinus were back into their compartment. "Nothing Klyde there was a terrible mix up with the trolley... a student didn't have enough...so Merlinus kindly paid for it." said Helfin quickly. "Well that's awful nice of you Merl." Klyde said with a wide grin. "I told you not to call me that!" Merlinus said. "Oh knock it off the both of you... just take a nap till we get there...it'll be a few more hours." said Helfin. Merlinus was tired after that experience and oddly enough, he found himself asleep within the hour. His bother however stayed awake the whole ride. He looked over to the sleeping Fenrir then to the dark outside that lay just beyond the window. "Helfin, sir... can you teach me what you taught Merlin? Please?" said Klyde with droopy eyes. Helfin grinned. "_Muffliato._ Alright... now I want you to concentrate hard and do as I... _Flippendo!_" Instructed Helfin. A large blue bolt of light shot out of Helfin's wand hitting the door but making no sound. "Ermmm... _Flippendo!"_ Klyde shouted. A very thin strand of blue light sparked from Klyde's wand. "Very good boy! Very good indeed for your age...and never doing magic of course. I'll teach you more during my class this year. For now-" Helfin was interrupted by the whistle of the train. Merlinus and Fenrir woke up instantly. They looked at each other and smiled. After gathering all of their stuff they headed out of the compartment door to a very packed train corridor. "Watch where you're going mud blood!" one of the Slytherins said to Fenrir. "What's a mud blood, Fen?" Merlinus asked. "It's..." Fenrir started with a gloomy face. "It's a dirty word for a muggle born with or wizard. Like Fenrir... or me." said a feminine voice from behind them. "Who are you?" asked Klyde. "And what's a muggle?" he added. "Oh my gosh." The girl sighed. "My name's Summit, and muggles are non magic people... can't believe you didn't know that." Summit said arrogantly. Summit was a pretty brunette who always wore her hair straight and covering her left eye. "Woah." Merlinus said looking into her eyes. She blushed and fixed her hair over her left eye. "oh, sorry I'm Merlinus... but you can call me Merlin." he said with a smile. Merlinus looked at his brother behind Summit who had drew a heart in the air with his wand. Merlinus took out his wand unnoticably and bat bogey hexed Klyde. "Oh my! Who's that?" Summit said trying to avoid being bitten by the bats. "No one, let's go." Merlinus said sticking his tongue out at Klyde. After a few more minutes and a few more insults at Fenrir and Summit they finally got off of the Hogwarts Express.

A short hunched back man holding a lantern walked up to the five of them. He held the lantern up to the two brothers' faces. "Ahhh we weren't expecting you two to ever come. The headmaster will surely be delighted to here about you two. come along quickly now! We don't want you two to miss anything." and with that they were off to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Password: Lagging Luggage

As soon as Merlinus and Klyde stepped into the castle they felt something magical enter their bodies. They looked at eachother and smiled. _So he had felt it too._ Merlinus thought. _Woah! I can hear your thoughts_. Thought Klyde with his eyes widened. _Wicked! This will deffidently come in handy one day. Umm how about we just stay out of eachothers heads for now...ok?_ Merlinus thought. Klyde nodded.

Merlinus and Klyde followed the group of first years to the Great Hall lead by an old witch. They climbed up the steps from the Entrance Hall and were told to wait outside of the doors to the Grand Hall.

"Oi! Look everyone, all the mudbloods are up in the front trying to be teacher's pets." sneered one of the students. "Oh bugger off we're not harming you!" Klyde said holding out his wand. "Or do you want us to harm you?" He added. _What are you thinking!_ Merlinus thought. _It's only what he deserves!_ Klyde replied.

"_Flippen-_"  
"What's going on here?!" hollered the old witch.  
"I dunno Professor, this mudblood turned rogue on me." said the student innocently.  
"He's calling us _Mudbloods_! I'm not going to take that!" Klyde said.

"Yes you are! Now if you too want a dentention I suggest you cast that spell..." The professor glared at Klyde. He lowered his wand.

"Very good. As for you Petrin, you'll be joining me in detention after the feast. Now... if you'll all follow me, we'll get you sorted and on your way." Said the professor.

The professor waved her hand and the doors opened. Merlinus looked in and saw the four long house tables, and floating above them were the candles. He was most interested in the ceiling. "It's enchanted... to look like the night sky." Said Fenrir with a smile. They now stood in front of what Merlinus made out to be an old crumpled up brown hat ontop of a stool. Behind the hat was the Staff table, there he saw Helfin along with many other teachers. In the middle chair was an old man who kept his eye on Merlinus and Klyde the whole time. "Welcome students, to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now it's time for you to be sorted into one of the four houses. They are: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Hat will dive into your minds and put you into the house you belong. You cannot redo the sorting once it has spoken. Now, let us being. Ok first up, Berd Acavot." The thin blonde Merlinus met on the train stepped up. "Alright now sit." The professor said lifting up the hat and placing it on the students head. To all of the first year's surprise the hat came to life! "Ahhhh this one isn't difficult, SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and everybody clapped. "Alright next up, Summit Aferia." She walked up and turned around to look at Merlinus crossing her fingers. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm you're very smart...oughtta be RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat once more and once more the room clapped. after a few more people went Klydes name was called, which meant Merlinus was next. "Oh this will be hard...hmmm you seem to be a slow learner... Hufflepuff oughtta do you good...but wait...there's greatness inside of you...hmmm better be... GRYFFINDOR!" when the hat shouted this the room seemed to clap alot more. "Merlinus Ferin." He walked up to chair and sat. "Oh my." the hat said before it was even placed on his head. "Oh goodness this...yessss this will be difficult, very difficult indeed. A quick learner we have here. Perhaps Slytherin would do you well... no. You have the same greatness as your brother. So... you should be in... RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. The room clapped as usual. Merlinus walked over and sat next to Summit. After a few more Fenrir's name was called. He walked up and sat down and the hat was placed on his head. "Ahh, another muggle-born... we seem to have alot of them this year. Hmmm I know GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Fenrir walked over and sat next to Klyde.

The old man in the middle chair stood up and held his arms out as a signal of silence. "Welcome, my students, to another great year at Hogwarts! It is my duty to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Murdey Helfin!" Helfin stood up as the old man announced his name. He bowed for the applause and sat back down. "And now, let the feast BEGIN!" and as quick as he said that all types of food appeared on the plates in front of them. The whole room gasped with awe. "Turkey! Corn on the cob! OH! Pudding!" Fenrir listed all sorts of food taking bites out of everything he could. Merlinus and Summit dug in into all of the food around them.

After the feast the Prefects of the houses gathered just outside of the Great Hall. "Ravenclaws follow me to the common." A tall dark haired boy said. He led them over to the west side of the castle and up to the Ravenclaw tower. They had finally reached the end of the staircase. The prefect stood in front of a rather large protrait with a knight in shining armor in it. "Password please?" The knight spoke. "Lagging Luggage." The prefect responed. "Entrude my good sir." The knight said as the painting swung inward leading to medium sized common room filled with blue and bronze banners. The room had a fireplace in it and the wall were covered with paintings and portraits that were alive. "All of you should remember the password for the portrait, incase you didn't hear me... it's Laggaing Luggage. Remember it. Boy dormatories are on the left, girl dorms are to the right." He said pointing to a small staircase that lead up to the dorms. "And since it is almost ten I suggest you fit your dorm to your liking. And no wandering the halls after dark... or it'll be dentention for a week." And with that he left the students to their own business.

Merlinus figured that meant it was time for bed. So he hugged Summit goodnight and went up to the boy's dormitory. He found everything already the way he wanted it. So he just hopped into his bed and waited for sleep to come... and also the first day of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - The Sisyphean Task

Merlinus woke up to the light shining through the window onto his bed. His owl let out a screech showing he was happy his owner was awake. "Yea, I'm up Nightcoo." He said to his owl feeding it some bread. He got his robe on and headed downstairs. He noticed Summit wasn't up yet, he thought he would wait for her to go get breakfast.

Moments later he saw Summit walking down the steps yawning. He saw another girl behind her. She had Dark hair with red and blond highlights. Her icy blues eyes glistened in the lights. "Hey Summit... who's this?" Merlinus asked looking at the stranger. "M-m-my name's Nix." She said shyly looking towards the ground. Merlinus smiled and held his hand out. "I'm Merlinus... but you can call me Merlin." Nix looked up at his hand and quickly shook it then moved closer to Summit. Merlinus looked at Summit confusingly. "She's just a little nervous because it's her first year." Summit said with a smile. "So I'm helping her around. Her and I have all our classes together. Can I see your schedule?" She said pulling it out of his hands and grinning. Nix looked at Merlinus' schedule too. "Oh great we have almost all our classes together!" She said thrusting it back in his hands. Merlinus smiled. "Let's get down to breakfast... I'm starved." He said. Summit and Nix both nodded.

When they reached the great hall they saw a ton of breakfast food. But Merlinus was more interest in finding his brother. His emerald eyes gazed around the huge room. He didn't spot Klyde anywhere. Merlinus felt a tap on his should. He turned around to find Klyde and Fenrir and another girl he hadn't met. "Klyde! How was your night?" Merlinus asked. "Oh it was great! Me and Fenrir stayed up all night playing wizard's chess and eating Every Flavor Beans!" Klyde responded. "Yea but I won every game we played." Boasted Fenrir. "It's true." Klyde admitted. "But it was still bloody fun to play!" He added with a grin. "Who is this?" Summit said nudging her head in the girl's direction. "Oh, This is Jasmine. She's a-" He was interrupted by Jasmine nudging him hard in the ribs. Merlinus looked oddly at her teeth. Then got the idea and changed the subject: "So anyway... you guys wanna get something to eat?" Merlinus asked already knowing the answer. They all nodded and sat down at an empty end of the Gryffindor table.

After they had their fair share of food they all gathered to see if they had any classes together. "Well Mer, I've got herbology with you ...and Transfiguration." Klyde said with a frown. "How about you Fenrir?" Merlinus asked. "Well.. lemme see. Oh we've got Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions together! Ah bugger that's it. K, Jaz, And I have all our classes together except for D-A-D-A. Well we'd better get going! See you in Potions." He said with grin. And with that him and the two others left. Merlinus turned to the others. Nix smiled shyly at him. "Looks like we've got Charms first." Summit said with smile. They headed towards the third floor Charms room and took their seats. They noticed a very small, plump-like, white haired man. "He's head of our house!" Summit whispered to Merlinus and Nix. "How right you are Mrs. Aferia." The small professor said with glee. "I am professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher. Now today we will be learning the easiest of levitation spells; _Wingardium Leviosa_. Ok, now I want you to pull out your wands carefully and aim it at your quill. Ok? Good. Now repeat after me; _Wingardium Leviosa...Wingardium Leviosa."_ He watched as most of the students' quill levitated in the air. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Merlinus repeated with ease. Nix however was having a bit of trouble. "_Wignardiun Leveeeosah"_ She spat out. Her quill stood straight up and flew on her face. She screamed as Flitwick tried to hex the quill back to normal. "Ok, ok class dismissed, Woah!. Hold on miss I'll get it in no time." He said as everyone left the room in a hurry hoping the quill wouldn't come after them.

Merlinus and Summit were heading towards Herbology when Nix came speeding up beside them. They looked at her face which still had a few red marks which clearly spelled out: 'It's Leviosa! Not Leveeeosah!" and gasped. She turned her head down instantly. Merlinus noticed a few tear drops falling from her cheeks. He stopped her and motioned Summit to go on. He wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "You really shouldn't be embarrassed. I mean... some Slytherin accidentally turned his face orange and forgot how to turn it back." He said trying to cheer her up. She gave a weak smile in response and kept walking. He walked right beside her with his arm around her shoulder. They both sped up a bit to catch back up Summit who gave them a quick smile as they caught up.

They entered the greenhouse behind the castle to find a plump woman wearing a flower pot on her head. "Go on , go on. Take your seats. I'll have your pots out in a minute." The woman said. The students studied each other as the woman shuffled in the back room. Merlinus noticed Nix smiling at him and whispering to a Hufflepuff girl. He smiled back as the woman came back into the room with fifteen pot. "Ok children, my name is Madame Sprout. And can anyone tell me what these are?" Sprout asked searching for hands. Summit's hand flew up immediately. "Yes... umm..."

"Summit..." she blushed as she said it. "And it's Devil's Snare." She said with a grin. "Wrong!" Sprout returned a grin as Summit's turned to a frown almost instantly. "It is a Flitterbloom plant, often mistaken as Devil's Snare." She said pointing at Summit, who blushed as this happened. "Now this plant acts just as Devil's Snare but much less dangerous of course. This will teach you what to do if you ever run into a Devil's Snare. Ok, ready your wands, and repeat _Lumos Solem...Lumos Solem._" She said smiling awkwardly to the class. Half the class got it and half the class burnt their faces corrupting the spell. Nix got it down instantly as the plant shriveled up slowly.. Merlinus smiled at her as she got it. Klyde blew up the plant sending juices everywhere. "Oh dear." Madame Sprout frowned as she saw the kids' scorched faces. "Class dismissed. Follow me those who burned their face." She added motion the kids to follow her.

Klyde headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Jasmine as Merlinus, Nix, Summit, and Fenrir went to Potions. The Potions room was dark and erie.The students sat at long tables with mortar and pestle set in front of them. A tall man with dark shoulder length hair walked into the room. Merlinus instantly recognized this man from the train ride. He could tell because of his "X" scar on his left eyebrow. "Prepare your ingrediants for today's class. I suggest you all have your books?" The children responded by cautiously bringing out their books and a few sage leaves. "Very good. Now for your first assignment." He said with a grin as the kids gasped quietly. "I want you to open your books and find out what the centaurs use these sage leaves for.The table of contents could be of some use-" He was cut off by Summit raising her hand. "I am not looking for the answer! If you know the answer write it down and sit quietly. Ten points from Gryffindor for intterupting me." Professor Trentus said sternly. Summit's hand shot towards her quill. It seemed she was only writing for a milisecond for she had put the quill down almost as quick as she picked it up. Merlinus looked over at her paper to she what she wrote. He tried to copy her answer but for some reason he couldn't write the words down. All of a sudden the quill had seemed to come to life. It floated around and point the writing end to his face. "NEVER CHEAT AGAIN!" The quill shouted squirting ink at him with every word. "Ten more points from Gryffindor... for cheating. Congradulations Mr. Ferin, Gryffindor is now in the negatives." Trentus said with a grin.

Klyde's Defense Against the Dark Arts class had finished early. He had stayed after class with Helfin to study up on defensive spells. "Alright, now remember how I taught you to hold your wand today." Helfin said staring at Klyde. Klyde raised his wand then looked at Helfin for his next instructions. "Flick your wand in my direction and at the same time yell _Flippendo_." Helfin instructed. Klyde nodded. "_Flippendo!"_ He shouted as a thin blue bolt of light shout out of his wand towards Helfin. Helfin deflected the spell with his wand. "Very good Klyde. Come on, give me your all." He said smiling. Klyde raised his wand with both hands. "_FLIPPENDO!"_ A larger bolt of blue light headed towards Helfin, this time hitting it's target. Helfin shot backwards into a bookshelf making the few books that were on it fall on top of him. Klyde ran over to him in shock. "Oh crud I'm sorry!" He said anxiously. "No, no it's fine. The books did more damage then your spell. Don't worry." Helfin said brushing dust off of his robe. "You'd better get to your next class. I'll see you tomorrow, keep safe." He said quickly. Klyde nodded and headed out the door.

Klyde waited outside of the Transfiguration classroom. The students finally came rushing out. He ran in and got his books out quickly. He looked up and saw a wrinkle-faced old woman with half moon spectacles. She looked at him oddly and smiled. "What brings you here so early?" She asked. "My D-A-D-A class got out early..." His voice trailed off. "D-A-D-A? Oh! Defense Against the Dark Arts. We just called it Defense." The teacher responded. Laughter and footsteps were heard from the doorway. Klyde stared in amazment as the teacher transformed into a brown tabby cat. The cat leaped onto the teachers desk and stared at Klyde. Klyde jaw seemingly dropped to the floor when he saw the cat wink at him. His mouth shot close when he heard the students walk into the room. He heard a student plop down in the chair next to him. When he looked over he was surprised to see that it was Jasmine and not Merlinus. Jasmine smiled at him as she opened her book. Klyde looked behind him to find a smiling Merlinus. _What are you doing here so early?_ Merlinus asked his brother in private. _My D-A-D-A class got out early. _He answered with a grin remembering he could do that. After the students were in their seats they saw no teacher in sight. Merlinus saw the chubby boy he had unfortunately met on the train. The boy got up and headed towards Merlinus' and Nix's desk. "So you think you're big and tough just because you startled me once? I'll make sure you won't enjoy your stay here!-" He was interrupted by a meow from the tabby cat. He looked at the cat oddly. The cat jumped off of the desk transforming into the teacher in mid-air. The chubby boy fell over in shock again. The class bursted out with laughter. "Young man I suggest you take your seat unless you want a detention. A detention on the first day doesn't sound like a very good thing to me." The teacher said sternly

The chubby boy shot back to his desk. "Alright everyone quiet down." She said as the room was hushed. "I am Professor McGonagall your Transfiguration teacher. Today you have the hardest task. You will, with no help from anyone or anything, transfigure a small cup into a large mug. But, there is one thing you should know, this task is quite sisyphean." She said with a grin. "Begin!"

"What's that mean Summit?" Merlinus asked looking behind him. "It means impossible to complete." She said flicking her wand at the cup and turning it into a large silver mug. "Gosh haven't you ever heard of Sisyphus? He was to perform a task where he had to roll a giant bolder to the top of a mountain but everytime he would get close to finishing it the boulder would roll back down the hill magicaly making the task impossible to complete." She said with a smile.

"Do you know everything?" Asked Fenrir jokingly. "Maybe I do" she said with flirty smile. Fenrir blushed and turned back to the task.

Only a few students had gotten the task before the teacher spoke. "Alright class, tomorrow we will be doing the same thing except you may use books only. No cheating." She said loudly. "Class dismissed." She said as the students leaped out of their seats and ran for the door.

Merlinus headed for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He entered the room to be greeted by Helfin. He looked behind to introduce Nix to him but she was not there. Nor were his other friends. "It's alright Merlin, We're going to have a private session today. There's something very important I need to talk to you about. Come up here." He said walking up the stairs to his office. Merlinus entered the room silently. It was very quiet aside from the cracking of the fire. Merlinus watched the fire as it danced around cracking noisely with every step.

"Merlinus I'm afraid to say that you may be in great danger. I've just got word that your parents have been..." He took a deep breath. "They've been killed, Merlinus. It's them, the ones from the pub."

Tears came to Merlinus' eyes. "T-t-the Death E-eaters?" He cried.

"Aye. I'm sorry Mer." Helfin said uneasily. "The reason why I'm giving you these private lessons is because you're a quick learner. And those Death Eaters could come after you this winter. You and Klyde are both in danger." He added.

"C-c-can we stay with you again?" Merlinus sniffled.

"I'm afraid not Mer." He frowned. "I've got business with the headmaster. You'll have to fend for yourself unless you can stay at a friend's house but you'll be putting their lives in danger. That's why I'm teaching you extra. You're a strong wizard Merlin but you're young, don't let your age slow you down." He said with a weak smile. Helfin wiped the tears from Merlinus' eyes. "Now, now, come on let's teach those Death Eaters what happens when then mess with the Ferins huh?" Helfin said confidently.

"I'll teach them all right." Merlinus said through his teeth. He tightened his fists and nodded to Helfin.

"You know the drill, _Stupefy!_"


End file.
